


Colds, Coffee, and Chloroform

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Chicken Soup, Chloroform, Cold, Cough Syrup, Coughing, Gen, Tea, drugging your brother for his sake, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim has a cold and refuses to rest Jason takes things into his own hands, and pulls Damian in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds, Coffee, and Chloroform

“Ohmigosh,” the blond whose nametag read Meyers gawked at Damian as the boy set a can of chicken soup, cough syrup, and a disposable cup filled with black coffee on the counter before him.

“You’re really him, you’re Robin,” Meyers’ phone was out in an instant, the flash going off as she snapped a photo, “No one’s trying to rob the store are they?”

“You’re asking that now?” Damian raised an eyebrow at the phone.

“Priorities,” She shrugged, “What should I tweet to go with this? Just sold Robin some stuff? Or maybe: Saw Robin and didn’t even have to deal with any villains #Best Night Ever?”

Damian frowned at her, “I wouldn’t recommend either of those. If you could,” he motioned towards the pile of things on counter.

She glanced down at the groceries, before looking up at him, “Do you have a cold?”

“No.”

“Does Batman have a cold?”

“No.”

“Then who-”

“Unless the reason for my purchasing these items has some bearing on your ability to do your job I suggest you cease your foolish questioning and ring me up,” Damian’s fists clenched at his sides. 

“Touchy,” she rolled her eyes, and scanned the items, “That’ll be ten even.”

Damian put the money on the counter and scooped the can and medicine into his bag. He nodded at her and twisted the bag tied, grabbed the coffee, and hurried out of the store. The clicking sound of Meyers’s typing fading behind him as he slipped into the night.

He entered Jason’s apartment through the open window, landing with a soft thud. If he was going to show up here, he was not going to be seen doing so. The lights clicked on to reveal a slightly put out looking Jason Todd.

“You couldn’t have used the door?”

“Robin doesn’t use doors,” Damian shrugged.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Dick,” Jason said before moving over to Damian, “Did you get everything?”

Damian clicked his tongue and handed over the coffee, “Of course. Now tell me what kind of emergency was so important that I needed to leave patrol to go to a convenience store for?” he grimaced at the word convenience, “I can only imagine the things that store clerk is tweeting about.”

Jason chuckled, “I wish I had been there for that scene. Unfortunately, I was busy with my guest, come on I’ll introduce you,” he said before moving out of the kitchen.

Curious, Damian followed him down the hall and towards his room, where he was shocked to find Red Robin unconscious in Jason’s bed, his mask and wings tossed in a forgotten corner.

“Todd, there had better be a good explanation for this, I thought Drake was working on a case for Father.”

“Would I have brought you here if there wasn’t?” Jason asked, “Timmers is sick, and in need of some TLC.”

“And you thought we were the best choices for that?” Damian crossed his arms.

“No, none of this was my first choice. You know how he is, it’s impossible to convince him of anything when he’s set his mind on something, and Bruce’s case had him obsessed. I had to knock him out with chloroform.”

“Now I’m the one sad he missed a scene, how did you know he was sick?”

Jason shrugged, “I could hear his coughing fit over our comms. I tried to convince him to let me take over or even just take a break, but he refused.”

“And your first instinct was to kidnap him?” Damian raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head, “Never mind, I don’t know why I expected anything else from you.”

“I’ll admit it wasn’t my finest moment, but what’s done is done,” Jason shrugged.

“And I’ve become complacent in a kidnapping, Father will not be happy about this.”

“Don’t sweat it, kiddo. We’ll be fine.”

Damian shook his head, “I still can’t believe you knocked him out with chloroform. With the state he’s in, chamomile would have worked just as well.”

Jason shrugged, “You know how he feels about the ‘anti-coffee’.”

There was a slight groan from the bed and a raspy, “Don’t even think about giving me that stuff. Ughh, why does my head hurt?”

Tim sat up and knuckled his eyes before blinking at his brothers, “What are you doing in my apartment, Jason? And what’s the Demon Spawn doing here?”

Jason grinned, “First of all, Timmers, this is my apartment. Secondly, said Demon Spawn was kind enough to bring you some get well supplies, so play nice ok?”

Tim’s eyebrows crinkled into a frown as he squinted at them for a moment before locking onto the cup in Jason’s hand, “Coffee, now,” he demanded, holding out a hand.

Jason complied, handing over the still hot travel cup. Damian stood back, one hand over his mouth in order not to laugh at his brother. The picture was just too perfect as Tim sat there, hair rumpled, uniform even more so, chugging away at a $1.50 mug of convenience store coffee like it was heaven in a cup.

He settled for an insult, “Drake, you look terrible." 

Tim glared at him over the rim of the cup, “This coffee’s what’s terrible. Where’d you find it a gas station?”

“Close,” Jason said, “You could be a little more grateful, you know. I did save you from probably almost dying tonight.”

“Don’t start, Jason. As crappy as this coffee is, it’s helping me wake up, and what I’m remembering doesn’t shine a very positive light on you, did you really chloroform me?”

“Any chance I get, I take, little brother,” Jason grinned.

Tim sighed and turned his attention on Damian, “And what about you, what’s your stake in all this? Laughing at me while I’m down?”

“If you must know, did this so Todd would owe me, but now that you mention it your situation is amusing,” Damian smirked.

Tim glared at them both and set the cup down on the side table before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, “As ‘amusing’ as this all this, I have a case to get back to, one that’s more important than these games."

The moment he stood up, a coughing fit seized him, the force of which made him sit back down on the bed almost immediately. When the coughing abated and he looked up again, he found himself faced with two fierce robins.

Jason was glaring at him while Damian filled a tiny cup with some sort of purplish liquid from a plastic bottle.

Damian thrust the cup towards Tim, “Cough syrup, drink it.”

“Then, rest while I make you some soup,” Jason said scooping up the empty coffee cup and discarded plastic wrapping from the medicine bottle, “And if you even think about moving one muscle from that bed, I can promise you that Damian will have no trouble making sure your plan fails.”

Tim took the cup and downed the contents in one swallow before grimacing, “You two are worse than Dick. Don’t worry I won’t move.”

“Good,” Jason nodded before heading back towards the kitchen leaving Damian and Tim alone.

Damian perched on the end of a chair and looked over Tim, who’d leaned back against the headboard, “You should take better care of yourself.”

Tim cast a wary glance at Damian, “I’m not the one who throws himself into fights blindly.”

“That’s different,” Damian said, “It wouldn’t kill you to ask for help every now and again.”

“Pot, meet kettle. Don’t give advice you can’t take.”

Damian bristled but stayed seated, “I’m trying to do better, and so should you,” he looked away from Tim, choosing instead to stare at Jason’s wall, “Father worries about you, so do Grayson and Todd, and the others.”

“And you?”

“Tt, of course. I can’t have you tarnish the family name further by dying from something stupid like overwork.”

Tim chuckled, and started coughing again as a result. Damian was up in an instant and by his side, “Don’t do that,” his little brother was glaring and Tim only wanted to laugh again at the worry and slight panic in his voice.

“Why don’t you lay down? That might help. You can’t have any more cough syrup yet, the instructions are strict on how often you can take it, but maybe some tea would help…”

“As long as it’s not the anti-coffee, hot tea would be nice.”

Damian nodded, and had turned to leave when Jason walked in carrying a bowl of soup, on a lap tray, “What’s the hurry?” he asked.

“Do you have tea bags here?”

Jason nodded, “Top shelf, above the sink. There’s a tea pot too, should be in the same spot.”

Damian nodded, “Don’t get Drake excited, he’ll cough again. With our luck it’ll be the one cough that finally kills him,” he instructed and left.

As he did so Tim couldn’t help wondering how he was planning to reach the tea supplies with them being so high up, but he was sure Damian would find a way.

Jason set the table on Tim’s lap before spooning out a mouthful of the soup, blowing on it to cool it, then holding it out towards Tim, “Open wide, Timmers,” he said with a grin.

Tim frowned, “There is no way-”

Jason wasted no time plopping the spoon into Tim’s mouth, he swallowed the soup purely out of shock before recovering himself enough to yank the spoon away, “I’m not so sick I can’t feed myself, Jay. Go help Damian or something.”

“The kid can handle himself, and while he’s away it’s my job to make sure you don’t make an escape attempt.”

Tim glared at him, “I told you I’m staying put. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I had to drug you to get you to take a break, Tim.”

“Save it, Damian already gave me the ‘take better care of yourself’ speech,” Tim grumbled.

“Good kid. You should take his advice.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tim said spooning out a little more of the soup, “You’d better go check on the Demon Spawn, I don’t want him making me any of that chamomile stuff, and knowing him he’ll try.”

Jason nodded, and stood, “We all know how you feel about the anti-coffee,” he paused at the door and turned to grin at Tim, “Someday you’re going to have to tell me that story.”

“Not on your life, Jay.”

“What about my first one?”

Jason batted a pillow out of the way as Tim threw it, “All right, all right, I’m going.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an accident, no really it is. It only happened because yours truly thought it would be a good idea to write a prompt down on the same page as her shopping list and then forgot the two were supposed to be separate. Some things just happen that way.


End file.
